


Ties

by Vixella



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blindfolds, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Switching, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: After seeing your boyfriends performance at MAMA, you want nothing more than for him to allow you to dominate him, just once.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is just… filth. I honestly didn’t even know i had this in me… Inspired by Taemin’s performance of Door at MAMA 2017.

Taemin had always been the dominant one in your relationship and until recently, you had been happy with that.

You had always loved it when he would tease you mercilessly, bringing you to the edge just to leave you there high and dry.

You liked the way he would sneak small touches out in public, knowing how it would affect you, preparing you for what would come when you returned home.

The way that he would restrain you, leaving you powerless and unable to prevent him from touching you in any way he saw fit as he whispered dirty words into your ear.

Your relationship had always been this way and you had been fine with that, more than happy with that.

Something had changed within you after Taemin had performed at the MAMA awards, however.

Seeing him bound by pure white restraints, half-naked and blindfolded on stage, had triggered something deep within you.

You hadn’t been able to forget about it, hadn’t been able to get the image out of your mind.

Just the thought of your boyfriend being tied up, powerless beneath you, excited you in ways you hadn’t thought possible.

It had taken a while for you to convince Taemin to allow this. Luckily for you, Taemin liked to make you happy.

He had concluded that if allowing you to dominate him just once would do that, then he would do it for you.

That was how you found yourself dressed in your favourite black baby-doll and panty set with matching black heels, your boyfriend strapped to your bed.

He looked beautiful, spread out on the red silk sheets, his black hair falling over his eyes as he looked up at you. Black leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, securing him to the posts on the four-poster bed.

“Be careful what you do babe. You’ll have to untie me eventually.”

You smirked at him, at his words, at the fact that he was still trying to maintain some semblance of control over you despite his current predicament.

“Or, I could just leave you there. I happen to like you tied up.”

His eyes narrowed, darkening slightly at your response. Taemin was used to you doing everything in your power to please him in the bedroom and you rarely talked back. He wasn’t sure if he liked this new side of you that you were showing.

You ran the black silk blindfold you were holding between your fingers, Taemin’s eyes landing on it as you began to move slowly toward the bed.

Your eyes drank him in as you moved toward him. The way his biceps bulged as they stretched out to the sides, pulled taught by the leather restraints.

Your eyes drifted lower, over his sculpted chest and abs, your mouth watering at the thought of running your tongue over his skin and hard muscles.

Your eyes drifted lower still, taking note of how he was semi-hard already and you hadn’t even touched him yet.

Your wet, pink tongue darted out to lick your lower lip and his cock twitched in reaction, causing another smirk to pull at your lips.

You knelt on the bed beside him, as Taemin looked at the blindfold once again with slight apprehension.

You didn’t want him to be too uncomfortable about this, not wanting to force him to do this if he really didn’t want to and you found yourself asking if he was truly ok with this.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Taemin looked up at you, knelt beside him, breasts pushed up by your choice of lingerie, thighs encased in sheer fishnet stockings.

He bit his lower lip gently as he looked at you, eyes seemingly darkening even more as his eyes raked over your scantily clad body.

“It’s fine. I want to do this.”

His voice was husky with arousal, his eyes drifting closed as you reached over to secure the silky material over his eyes.

You moved to straddle him, settling your legs on either side of his slim hips. You placed your hands on his hard chest, leaning forward to press your lips against his own.

Your mouth moved against his as you waited for Taemin to relax, his body finally untensing beneath your own.

His soft lips parted beneath your own, inviting you to deepen the kiss and you took full advantage, your tongue passing his lips and tangling with his own.

The kiss quickly grew heated and you began to lose yourself quickly as Taemin began to take control of it.

His tongue was dominating your mouth, your own losing the battle with his. You were gasping for breath as you pulled away, nipping at his lower lip to chastise him for his behaviour.

You kissed your way along his jaw and down his throat, randomly nibbling at his skin and relishing in the way his breath would hitch when your teeth grazed his skin.

You ran your tongue along his collarbone, smirking slightly when he let out a small moan that he had been unable to choke back.

You moved one of your hands, brushing your fingertips across one of his nipples as you continued to lave at his skin with your tongue.

You began to circle the small bud with a fingertip, dragging your nail across it gently as you reached the other nipple with your mouth, flicking your tongue out to give it a quick lick.

The moan that left him was louder this time, all of his senses heightened by the fact that he couldn’t see.

Every feeling of your skin against his own, your mouth, your hands, was amplified and therefore more pleasurable than they usually would be.

You swirled your tongue around the bud, your fingers pinching the other gently as you pushed your hips down against his own.

You nipped it lightly as you rolled your hips against him, a hiss leaving him at your actions before you pulled away.

You started to kiss and lick your way lower, shimmying backwards to settle yourself between his thighs the lower your mouth ventured.

You scraped your teeth along his hip bone, reaching a hand out to run your nails along one of his muscular thighs.

You almost shivered when he let out a small whine, loving the fact that you could make this usually dominant man make such a sound.

You drew your fingertips back up along his thigh, looking up at him and noticing just how beautiful he was like this.

Blindfolded, hair slightly mussed and falling over his forehead, mouth parted in pleasure as his head lay back amongst the pillows.

You reached out when you reached the top of his thigh, cupping his balls in your soft hand, voice practically a purr when you spoke.

“What is it you want, baby? Do you want me to stroke you? Do you want my hot, wet mouth around you? What would you like, babe?”

You squeezed his balls gently when he didn’t answer you, his head thrown back into the soft pillows from the pleasure of you finally touching him where he needed you most.

You lowered yourself down, running your tongue along the underside of his cock, swirling around the tip once when you reached the head.

You took him into your hand, licking your way back down until you reached his balls once again, licking them gently with your tongue as you moved your hand slowly against him.

Taemin let out a whimper as you drew one of his balls into your mouth, sucking gently before doing the same with the other.

Your hand moved against him, stroking him delicately as you worshipped him with your tongue, sucking and licking.

Taemin was a moaning mess beneath you and you were loving every second of having him so vulnerable.

You released him from your mouth, deciding that maybe you had teased him enough for now.

You lifted yourself up into a higher position, your hair falling in a curtain around you as you grasped the base of his cock.

You licked the tip before closing your mouth around him, Taemin letting out a groan at just how good your hot mouth felt around his cock.

You took your time, moving your mouth against him slowly, taking just a little more of him in each time.

Taemin couldn’t control the moans that were leaving him, so desperate for you to take him all the way.

At this moment in time, he wanted nothing more than to come while his cock was deep in to your throat.

You relaxed your throat, preparing to take him all the way as you pulled back, before once again sinking down onto him.

You felt him hit the back of your throat, tears coming to your eyes, as you took him as deep as you could.

You repeated the action a few times, swallowing around him once you’d taken him as far he could go.

You felt him tense beneath you and you knew that he was close, that he was about to come, so you pulled away quickly.

Taemin let out a frustrated groan at the fact that you had just prevented his orgasm, obviously unhappy about it, but you weren’t done playing with him yet.

You wiped the couple of tears that had fallen away, moving up his body to straddle him once more. You moved your mouth next to his ear, your hot breath making him shiver when you spoke.

“Were you going to come, baby?”

Taemin let out a growl at your blatant teasing, pulling against the restraints as he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on you so that he could fuck you into oblivion.

You laughed softly, hands coming up to untie the blindfold that covered his eyes. You faltered slightly at the glare he shot at you before you steeled yourself.

This was a rare opportunity and you were going to make the most of it, you doubted that he would allow it again.

“I’m sorry baby,” you told him, brushing your fingers against his cheek as you leant in to give him a gentle kiss.

You pulled away, smirking slightly as you told him what you had planned next.

“I just decided that I should be the one to come first. You have no idea how wet I am for you right now, I’m practically dripping.”

Taemin’s eyes drifted shut as he let out a soft groan at your words, wishing you would untie him so he could see just how wet you were.

As if you’d read his mind, you pushed your hips down against his own, the cloth of your panties were soaked and he could feel just how wet you were for him against his cock.

He bit his lip harshly as you continued to speak, watching as you leant back to run your hands along his thighs.

“I want to ride you. I’m going to untie your ankles.”

Taemin watched as you moved to untie his legs, freeing him from the leather and giving him more freedom to move. He knew that you didn’t mean you wanted to ride him in the traditional sense.

He wasn’t going to stop you, however. He loved watching you fall apart as you rode his thigh just as much as you loved to do it.

You moved back up his body, settling yourself into position over one of his strong thighs.

You left your panties on, knowing that the added friction would help.

You braced your hands against his chest, the muscles flexing beneath your fingertips as he stared at you intently. You knew that he would enjoy this almost as much as you.

You both groaned as you began to move against the hard muscle of his thigh, grinding against it slowly.

The wetness of your panties aided you in your movements, the friction of your panties rubbing against your clit increasing the pleasurable feeling.

Taemin tensed his thigh beneath you, the increased hardness encouraging you to quicken your movements.

He moaned at the sight of you riding him, the sight of him drawing his teeth across his plump lower lip combined with the pleasure making you whimper softly.

Your movements quickened even more, the pressure of his strong muscles against your clit pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

The fact that you had teased him for such an extended period of time and that combined with the fact that you had so much power over him had excited you beyond anything that you had felt before. You knew that you wouldn’t last long.

“You ride me so well, baby. Are you going to come all over my thigh for me like a good girl?”

The question combined with the huskiness of his voice had you throwing your head back, your movements picking up, as you finally crashed over the edge.

You collapsed against him, small shudders wracking your frame at the intensity of the orgasm that has washed over you.

“Was that good for you?”

Taemin asked, a cocky smile on his face that you had come so easily thanks to his thigh alone.

You let out a small scoff, pushing yourself up off of him and off of the bed, turning to face him.

“You know it was…”

You reached up to push one of the straps of your lace baby-doll off of your shoulder, noticing the way his breath caught at the action.

You pulled it off slowly, watching as his eyes traced every bit of skin you exposed to him inch by inch.

Somehow, Taemin always made you feel beautiful with the way that he looked at you, the way that he worshipped you with his eyes.

As it fell to land in a small puddle at your feet, you began to remove your panties. You pushed them down slowly, swaying your hips slightly as you did so.

When you were free of your clothing, you moved back to the bed, deciding to leave your heels and fishnets on.

Taemin’s eyes moved along your exposed skin, finally meeting your eyes. The desire within his own had your breath catching and you decided that you’d finally had enough of the teasing.

You wanted him inside you and you wanted him inside you now.

You settled yourself above him, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, feeling slightly breathless when you pulled away.

“Do you want me to ride you properly this time?”

Taemin nodded eagerly in response, trying to capture your lips with his own once again as you chuckled softly at his eagerness.

You finally gave in, moulding your mouth to his own as you lined him up with your entrance, before sinking down onto him slowly.

You let out a gasp as Taemin groaned, your wetness encasing him tightly.

“God, you feel so fucking good.”

Taemin’s voice was husky when he spoke, the sentence ending with another moan as you began to move on top of him.

You ground your hips against his own, your nails digging into his shoulders as you buried your face into the crook of his neck.

You began to move quicker, whimpers and moans leaving you and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before you came again, you had already come once already.

Taemin shifted beneath you, bracing himself with his feet against the mattress, finding a better angle.

He thrust up into you, hitting you deeply and brushing against your g-spot. You were getting tired, your thighs shaking from exertion and you were more than happy to let him take control at this precise moment.

The more he pounded up into you, the more you felt the coil in your stomach tightening becoming almost unbearable, your whimpers turning into soft cries

Your orgasm hit you like a freight train, your walls tightening around him and your body shuddering against his.

You screamed out his name as he continued to thrust up into you, before joining you in your ecstasy, hips faltering as he lost himself in his own release.

You collapsed against him, aftershocks running through you, both of you gasping for breath.

“Can you untie me, babe?”

Taemin’s voice was a breathless whisper as he asked you, turning his head to place a soft kiss on your temple, knowing you weren’t fully recovered yet.

You moved your arms, reaching blindly for the restraints and struggling with them until he was finally free.

You were still draped over him, feeling exhausted after your activities, but your eyes widened with trepidation when Taemin spoke.

“I told you to be careful with what you did, baby girl. You can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before you could even truly register what was happening, Taemin was above you, your arms pinned above your head and his lips at your throat.

He kissed his way down over your breasts, teasing each nipple with his wet tongue before continuing lower, bringing his hands down so that he could spread your thighs open.

He moaned as he looked down between your thighs, his voice deep with arousal as he spoke.

“I love watching my cum drip out of you after I’ve fucked you, you know that babe?”

You whimpered at his words, the sound turning to a breathy moan as he ran a finger along your slit before pushing two of his fingers into you and coating them with his own fluids.  

He brought the hand up to your mouth, speaking to you in the commanding tone that had been absent up until now.

“Suck.”

You drew his fingers into your mouth, the salty taste of him making you moan around his fingers. You loved the way he tasted.

Once you had licked his fingers clean, he pulled his fingers from your mouth, moving his hands to hold your thighs in place.

He lowered himself down, looking up at you from between your legs.

“Think you can handle another orgasm today baby?”

He ran his tongue along your slit, from your entrance to your clit as he finished the question. Your hands flew to grip the sheets tightly, whining at the intense feelings running through you.

You were extremely sensitive and he knew it, bringing you to the edge with his tongue before stopping, multiple times, your cries and plea’s echoing throughout the room.

By the time he ordered you onto your hands and knees, you were unsure if you’d have the strength to hold yourself up.

Your arms were shaking beneath you as you positioned yourself in front of him, Taemin splaying a hand across your stomach and helping to keep you there.

He thrust into you harshly, before staying there buried to the hilt. He leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting across your ear.

“Are you going to tease me like that again babe?”

You shook your head frantically, unsure how much more you could take. You felt as though you were about to fall apart any second, knowing that if Taemin wasn’t helping to support you that you would have collapsed into the mattress by now.

“Good.” He growled, pulling his hips back before snapping them back in to you powerfully.

He began to pound into you, setting a fast pace, hitting you deeply. His thrusts only seemed to grow harsher the longer he fucked you, slamming against your g-spot repeatedly.

You were shaking uncontrollably, your screams growing louder with each thrust of his hips.

He reached a hand up, gripping your hair tightly in a fist and pulling your head back, somehow thrusting into you even harder than before.

You came again, stars seeming to collide behind your closed eyelids, your body ready to collapse. Taemin’s tight grip on you was the only thing holding you up.

Taemin didn’t stop, however, still fucking into you just as hard until he quickly pulled out of you,  letting you collapse against the bedding, strings of his cum shooting out to coat your back as he shuddered above you while letting out a long moan.

He collapsed next to you, finally just as tired and fucked out as you were. He reached out a hand, brushing strands of hair from your sweaty face with a tenderness reserved for you.

“Did you enjoy that sweetheart?”

You grunted in response, beyond exhausted. You knew that you should clean up but you didn’t think your legs would be able to support you at this precise moment.

Taemin chuckled softly, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers through the fluid coating your back.

You smiled softly at the action. Taemin had always loved seeing you covered in his cum and you had to admit, you liked it too.

He pulled away and you felt the bed shift beneath you, unable to bring yourself to open your eyes and see where he was going.

Shortly after, you heard running water coming from the bathroom before the sounds of Taemin softly padding his way back to the bed.

“I’m running you a bath, sweetheart.”

You knew he was smiling at you and though you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes, much too exhausted, you knew it would be a smile full of love.

He grasped your ankles, removing the black heels and stockings that you were somehow still wearing with gentle hands, before moving up to you.

He leant down, picking you up tenderly in his strong arms, placing a soft kiss against your hair.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”

_© baepsae-butterfly 2017_


End file.
